This invention relates generally to a adjustable length track device for a merchandising display shelf, and, more particularly, to a front piece for such a track device.
Display racks are used to shelve merchandise awaiting purchase by a consumer. Some items, such as beverages, are best when consumed chilled, and are consequently shelved in a refrigerator. Display racks are used in the refrigerator to keep beverage containers upright for easy viewing and to separate them for dispensing one at a time. Beverages are removed one at a time from the front of the rack and the remaining inventory is urged to the front of the rack by gravity or a pusher mechanism. Restocking conveniently occurs from the rear of the rack ensuring that beverages are chilled when they reach the front of the rack. The front of the rack is important for presentation of the beverage. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a display rack that promotes easy dispensing of beverage containers and promotes easy viewing of beverage container labeling.
A display rack unit is assembled from multiple track devices for merchandising articles such as bottled on canned drink products. The display rack unit includes a plurality of elongated track devices interconnected, often detachably interconnected, in side-by-side relationship. The number of track devices used to assemble the display rack unit is determined such that the size of the unit is suitable for placement onto an existing display shelf in a retail environment to fill the width of the shelf.
Track devices require a stop member on the front which is referred to as a front piece. An ideal front piece stops the forward motion of the articles to prevent inadvertent removal while allowing intentional removal by a purchaser, and provides a window for easily viewing the product label. A problem with the front piece is attaching it to the body of the display shelf. Some front pieces are integrally formed with the body as a single unit, but the intricate molds required increase manufacturing complexity and cost. Detachable font pieces present a problem also because it sometimes breaks or becomes deformed while being installed due to complicated fastening mechanisms. It will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have an adjustable track device with a front piece that is easy to attach and detach.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, a front panel for a display rack comprises a base, upstanding sidewalls connected along their bottom end portions to the base, face members connected to the front edges of the sidewalls, and an elongate connecting member connected to the top end portions of the face members. The base, face members and connecting member define a viewing window for the display rack through which a beverage container in a display rack in a refrigerator can be viewed. The base and connecting member curve outward to position a beverage container forward in the display rack for easy removal. A pair of downwardly extending fingers slip into receiving slots in the front segment to fasten the front panel to the front segment of the display rack.